1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformer; and pertains particularly to a low profile transformer suitable for adapting in a light tube of a tubular LED light. The present invention further discloses a LED tubular light utilizing the low profile transformer and methods of providing a low profile transformer of predetermined operational and material specifications adaptable into a receiving housing such as a tubular light with a predetermined available housing space.
2. Description of Related Art
As light emitting diode (LED) technology growing mature, the illumination efficiency of these solid state light source devices has increased drastically. The improvement in lighting efficiency has led to wide adaptation of the LED lighting devices. Moreover, the integration of the built-in switching-type power supply with the LED lighting device enables these power-efficient solid state lighting devices to be operated directly under conventional alternating current (AC) conditions. Thus, various tubular LED lighting devices are developed to replace the less environmentally-friendly fluorescent lamps.
The lighting elements in a tubular LED light are usually driven by a transformer. However, the available space in a tubular light housing is limited. In addition, the placement of the hosting circuit board (on which a plurality of LED lighting elements is disposed) would affect the illuminating angle of the LED light source. If the transformer is too thick or occupies too much space, the hosting circuit board may have to be placed at an unfavorable position that would adversely affect the illuminating angle of the LED elements. Conventionally, designing of a transformer that is subject to such specialized fitment requirements is often an intuitive yet effort-taking trial-and-error process.